


Defying Gravity

by IlianPegKnight



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Summoner/Camilla is not the only pairing we just getting started, it is super hard my dudes, no porn in the first chapter, probably wont be a harem story, shifting point of view, trying to learn how to write seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlianPegKnight/pseuds/IlianPegKnight
Summary: Kiran approaches Camilla to investigate a supply of weapons missing from the Order of Heroes' stores and discovers her in a moment of leisure. Kiran is forced to confront feelings he has never felt before while the Order finds itself at the beginning of a dangerous time for Askr. Can The Summoner see the Order through this trying time, or will he lose everything in pursuit of his feelings?





	Defying Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Alright y'all few notes. I am more practiced at descriptions of actions and combat than I am tenderness, romance, and the positive emotions that drive all of us in life. So i'm trying to puzzle it out, hope it goes well, and i'm excited to learn from the process. Full disclosure, as a game I think Fire Emblem Heroes is terrible, but as a narrative concept I think its great and I do enjoy a bunch of the OCs. I'm still trudging through Book II but I will endeavor to keep people in character. 
> 
> Also I have no idea what Camilla's canon height is but in my heart she is over six feet tall because I am not a coward, and dear reader neither are you.

               Kiran pounded on the heavy oak door of the Nohrian Princess’ room. The Summoner had placed her in charge of organizing the Wyvern Division of the Order of Heroes. Anna had questioned the decision, believing that the position should go to Cherche. Cherche was capable which Kiran would never have argued against. However, Kiran felt that the plum haired royal has more suited to his style of leadership. On the battlefield the Wyvern Corp tore ranks of Emblians like wolves through sheep, or dragons through… animals that lacked natural defenses to claws, axes, and flames. Camilla led the vanguard of every sortie fearless and dominant with Brave Axe in hand, she never failed to inspire the Summoner as a warrior and a leader.

              Alfonse and Sharena were admittedly uncomfortable with Camilla’s brutality, but Kiran reminded them time and time again that Askr was regaining lands it had lost to the Emblian’s for the first time since the war began which quieted their complaints. He knew that it did not remove them, but it didn’t need to. Camilla and Kiran shared an understanding. Askr wasn’t their home, but it was their duty to protect it so long as they were bound to service.

             Duty was what brought Kiran to Camilla’s door this crisp fall morning, banging once more on the princess’ door. Anna and the supply teams had done completed an inventory of the more important weapons of war the heroes used and discovered that a startling number of weapons had gone missing. Kiran had promised The Commander of the Order that he would round up the missing arms and Camilla’s room was his first stop. He moved to pound on the door one more time when it gave way to the room beyond.

            Before him stood Camilla clad in thin lilac robes that hung loose, the hem of which threatened to slide off her shoulders and reveal what little of her chest that was not yet visible to him. She was unconcerned about the opinions of those who would judge her for answering her door in a state of almost complete undress and Kiran both appreciated that freeness and scolded himself for feeling that way. It wasn’t just that he was in a position of leadership and that it was unbecoming to oogle his subordinate it was that she was a courageous and intelligent woman that he respected deeply and did not mean to objectify her. Even still his gaze demanded to move lower than the Princess’ eyes.  

           “Mmmm? How can I help you Summoner?” The Princess’ voice was low and raspy, and she wore a curious easy smile.  It was unintentional that the summoner watched the movement of her lips, full and soft. Briefly he thought that he could reach out to them with his own, a thought he ignored.

          “Camilla, I’ve just come from Anna and the Askrans. The supply corp finished inventory last night and a notable amount of weaponry and tomes are missing.”

          “Oh my, that is concerning indeed. Come in,” she motioned for Kiran to follow behind her. Two dressing screens formed something of a makeshift hall between her door and the rest of her room. A four-post bed that was at least twice as large as any bed Kiran had slept on in his own world served as the centerpiece of her room. Her dusty and dented armor rested on a stand nestled in the corner next to her writing desk only a few feet away from the edge of her bed. Beyond the writing desk was a single window through which Camilla could awaken to see the bright blue sky, and to the right of her bed a closet.

          Kiran took up post half sitting on her writing desk, clear of anything save for the Malig Knight’s notched axe half hidden beneath her cape. Camilla adjusted her robe around her chest as she lowered herself onto the edge of her bed, though the attempt at modesty was undermined in the way that the lower half of the thin cloth parted to reveal her thighs to the morning light. 

          “You’ll have to pardon the mess; I am off duty and was in the middle of tending to something I have long put off.”

           “I’m sorry to have interrupted you Your Highness.”

           “Not at all,” Camilla shook her head. “There are more important things. Do you have suspects?”

           “Valter and Narcian requisitioned specialty weapons, Hammers and Emerald weapons for their units and about a dozen of each are missing.” At the mention of the commanders underneath her the Malig Knight smiled. She was unsurprised, even amused. In their own worlds they were villains, and short-sighted ones at that. She knew of course that the wyvern lords were stockpiling weapons. King Zephiel was attempting to rally like minded warriors and kings who felt chafed under the leadership of the Order. He intended to seize Askr and install himself as its ruler. Zephiel was a fool of course and would fail, but Camilla wanted to see how the Order and Kiran in specific would handle the situation.

            Camilla noticed much that she didn’t let on. Being second in line for the throne of Nohr she had spent much of her life surviving in an environment that from head to toe was designed to antagonize, corrupt, or crush her and her siblings. To survive in the royal capital meant constant awareness, and even now amidst her leisure time she paid attention. Kiran was young still and didn’t yet know the ways to conceal his feelings. He did his utmost to show her respect and deference, to meet her gaze when they spoke instead of attempting to consume her body with his eyes, and he was very genuinely thankful for her guidance and advice when deciding on battle plans.

           “What do you suppose their intentions are?” Camilla appreciated the Summoner’s efforts. She knew that he genuinely did not wish to treat her as anything less than he saw her, a fierce warrior and a noble woman. She appreciated also how easy it was to tease him, and the shade of red his face turned when she would. Her movement was practiced and calm as she raised on leg over the other highlighting her thighs toned from years of training. Kiran struggled not to watch the simple gesture and she smiled knowingly as some rosy coloring spread in his cheeks.

           Kiran was a guest in her space and wanted nothing more than to be respectful of her within it. He could not help himself however as the Malig Knight crossed her legs. Camilla and her shapely thighs had strolled purposefully but unbidden into the dreams and fantasies that he would keep to himself. In those moments which he had felt were evident of a weakness innate to him he had wondered about what had laid between then.  He thought he caught a glimpse of a shimmering trail leading toward a plum colored tuft nestled between her creamy taut haunches before being hidden behind closed legs.

         The Summoner’s cheeks flared red spreading to his ears as his eyes snapped back onto Camilla’s face. She had said that she was taking care of something she had been putting off. Was that something… did he interrupt her… alone time? Immediately he imagined the Malig Knight slumped over on her bed, her round posterior thrust into the air hidden by her robe. Though in his minds eye he could not see the details of her actions he imagined heavy breaths and quiet mewling. Kiran was shaken from his mental reverie by the wyvern rider clearing her throat, followed by a raspy chuckle as he came back to attention. Kiran was grateful for his heavy, obscuring robes.

       “I’m sorry Y.Your highness. What did you say?”

        “I asked if you had any ideas toward their intentions, Summoner.” A playful grin lit Camilla’s face.

        “The only thing I can think of is rebellion. Valter and Narcian aren’t the types to organize a coup. They’re followers.”

        Camilla nodded in agreement. Valter and Narcian were fierce and capable battlefield commanders, but they lacked the patience for what they planned to execute. She had not discovered the ringleader, but she suspected The King of Bern.

         “I agree. So then,” Camilla paused, her tone gone from playful to husky. “What would you have me do Summoner? I am as always yours to command.” She would enjoy thrashing the two for certain, and to that end she was excited. Camilla leaned back on her elbows, locking eyes with Kiran. Kiran could feel her willingness and her hunger as he had a hundred times before. Camilla’s eagerness to take the field was something he was accustom to, but this felt different. Her hunger felt like tendrils that had already bound his arms and legs. He was the sole focus of her gaze, and his heart quickened its beat.

        Kiran took in her full form hidden beneath her robe which served more to highlight the shape of her body. He followed the path before him from toe to head, taking in the supple shape of he legs, noting every scar along the path up to the hem of her robe which ended mid-thigh in what she had assured him was the “Hoshidan fashion,” though he had never seen Hinoka or Takumi wearing anything similar. He had heard men argue on his home world that scars could mar a woman’s beauty and he had thought them foolish. One of the ways the Nohrian Princess defined herself was her prowess on the field and felt no shame of them. Each one was hard earned, and proof that she had lived through the tribulations of Nohr’s perpetual war with Hoshido. To her they were a sign of her strength, and to him one the most beautiful things about the princess was her strength.

       His breath hitched as his eyes once more passed over where her thighs met, only partially obscured by the robe he felt tantalized by the idea of what lurked beyond. Further still her six pack abs which he had seen only a few times during training sessions and the Askran’s mandatory beach trips. The crossed hems of the robe, tied loosely with a belt, diverged past her belly button revealing a valley of exposed skin whose borders lay just to the side of her peaks which the robe only hinted at the shape of. Kiran tried not to let his gaze tarry at her breasts and followed her silken neckline to her face half hidden behind wave locks of purple hair.

       Camilla looked to be reclined in leisure, but Kiran felt she was like a predator posed to strike. He could not tare himself away from her though the part of his mind that cared for propriety screamed unheard for him to avert his gaze. Kiran’s mouth hung a gape, through which he exhaled a long “uhhhh.”

       Camilla chuckled again. Her flirtation was bold, like a battering ram on the gates of a keep and admittedly that is the way that she liked things. The assertion of power and control one took when they acted first was something she coveted. She wondered to herself as this long moment passed, if the Summoner took the invitation she extended, how would she react. If she indulged the young man would she regret it? Their current partnership was so much different than the chain of command within her own kingdom, the Summoner treated her as an equal and in turn she treated him the same. In the past she would allow her touch to linger or say something cheeky and laden with unspoken meaning. Was the only reason she was so brazen now simply that he had interrupted her out self-satisfying act?

       Kiran seemed paralyzed in the moment, and she wondered if she should test him. Could she goad him into approaching her, would she have to take even more control? Which would be more fun for her, or would the Summoner run away?

      “Summoner?” she awaited his answer with her lips pursed. Though she only spoke his title her voice was like a complex spell, a blessing and a curse that sought to surpass the part of him that believed he should not engage her. What would Alfonse and Sharena say? They did not approve of the closeness between them already. Camilla was kind enough to her friends and the people she spoke of as family but on the battlefield, she was as vicious as the wyvern she mounted, and the Hoshidan Princes had little kind to say about her.

       Did he really care about what they had to say though? Had the Summoner, through tactics and guile and might not save Askr time and time again? Who turned back the Emblian hordes if not Kiran and Camilla and their soldiers? If she was indeed sharing herself with him, why shouldn’t he? He meant her disrespect. He was not uncouth or possessive. For the first time since he met the stunning warrior, he admitted to himself that he held a place of at least lust for her in his heart, and perhaps more. He rallied himself and returned her gaze with his best approximation of her natural intensity.

     “Camilla you will bring in Valter and Narcian and turn them over to Legault and Jaffar. If they are cooperative and up to nothing, great. If they are hiding something, I am confident the three of you can suss it out.”

     Camilla knew this order was absolute. Kiran did not often speak with such conviction. His tone was almost harsh, and it raised goosebumps as she shivered. She would of course do as commanded, but The Summoner had taken a position she had not expected. Was he attempting to assert himself over her? A mistake many men made, and many men regretted, still though she felt a heat boiling in her chest and between her legs. She shifted her legs, not enough to reveal the treasure that lay between, but enough to reveal some of the slowly building pressure.

     “Summoner, I am not sure that I like your tone.” She challenged. In truth it didn’t offend her, but she wanted to challenge Kiran. He seemed to have decided on propriety and duty, but his eyes belied that intent. She could see a glimmer of hunger restrained. The Nohrian Princess wondered what she could coerce him into doing now that he has gathered himself. She tugged closed her robe and gracefully brought her legs over the side of her bed, standing without revealing a thing. Camilla tugged her belt tight as she approached the Summoner who she dwarfed by nearly half a foot.

     “I… uh… what do you mean?” He tried to keep his tone level though he now found himself only inches way from this statuesque woman. It made him nervous he had to admit, he felt as though she meant to intimidate him coming so close.

    “I am a Princess of Nohr Little Summoner, and a warrior besides. Yet you feel it within your right to call on me in my personal time,” as she spoke Camilla placed her hand firmly on the Summoner’s chest, drawing his line of sight. She felt some muscle press back against her and smiled. She had expected that perhaps Kiran would be doughier. He didn’t participate in front line combat and was hidden often beneath the heavy Askran robes.

  “I had thought perhaps you had come to call for a more pleasant time.”

  “A.a.a more pleasant time?”

   She nodded with a faux solemnity, though she was sure that would go over his head now. The bewitching beauty raised her hand from his chest and held it clenched loosely to her own dramatically, drawing Kiran’s gaze with it.

  “I’ve seen you around the castle taking tea with Princess Sharena and the Ylisseans, as well as in the training yard with Sir Arden, Dorcas, and Lady Titania. You always seem as though you are having a good time with them and yet…” Camilla closed her eyes and breathed in deep, exaggerating the rise in her chest. She wondered briefly if this was too much, if the Summoner would see through the thin veil of her dramatic teasing.

    Kiran did not.

   “And yet…?” He was sincere in his asking. When Camilla opened her eyes again, he was staring into her eyes with a greater intensity than which he had gawked at her body. A tinge of guilt pulled at Camilla’s heart for a moment, but for only a moment.

   “You only call on me when there is work to be done,” Camilla sighed. “Am I only a tool of war to you? Does my happiness not matter as much as Princess Sharena?”

    Camilla had expected Kiran’s newfound resolve to break, but to her surprised he reached out and held her clenched hand in his.

    “I apologize if I have overburdened you Your Grace. From the beginning you have been someone I could rely on without worry or hesitation.” Kiran’s heart pounded in his chest. He didn’t have a true idea of what he was going to say, or even what he was feeling in the moment, but he chose to trust he wouldn’t say or do anything to offend her. He chose to trust his intent, and his instincts. As a tactician, he had learned that sometimes all you could do was trust you were doing the right thing.

    “I think that… it intimidates me to spend time with you as a person. Ever since… ever since that first battle when you let me ride with you on your wyvern, I have… been…” he began to stumble. Kiran felt his whole face redden but he refused to break eye contact. Camilla seemed surprised at his candor. He wondered if she knew where he was going. He certainly didn’t but he knew he was speaking truly.

      “I have been afraid that if I took one more ride with you, I would never want to come down. I’m not… used to this feeling. Like you could become stuck in someone else’s gravity.”

      The Summoner and the Princess of Nohr stood silently in her bed chambers for what seemed like an eternity to Kiran. He felt like he was going to break out into a sweat, like his whole body was on fire. He blamed the morning sunlight, and the way it framed Camilla, highlighting the way her tresses framed her face and the way her eye sparked. The fullness of her lips and of her body but most of the small smile whose nature he couldn’t discern.

      The moment was broken by a voice from behind him.

      “Summoner, your attention is needed at once.” The voice was emotionless and heavy with purpose.

      “Jesus Christ!” The summoner yelled as he instinctively jumped forward in fright, bumping into Camilla. He released her hand and turned to find a ninja clad in earth tones bowed to a knee before them.

      “My name is Kagero Summoner. I know no one named Jesus Christ.”

      “I… yeah. He’s… it’s a figure of speech. You startled me.”

      “Apologies. However, the situation is dire. An experiment of Tharja’s has gone awry and malformed clone of the Tactician are running wild in the wood and-“

      “Fucking what?! What do you mean clones?! Why is Tharja making clones?! When?! How?!”

       “And the witch requests extraction. The way is perilous, you are needed to mobilize a party.” Kagero ignored the Summoner’s outburst. She had become accustomed to both his exasperation and his surprise as well as what came next, a frustrated moan. He looked back to Camilla, who had crossed her arms and was hiding her slight chuckle behind her hand. The princess cleared her throat.

      “It seems our work is never done little Summoner. I will take Beruka and Selena to sort out the Moonstone and the twit. You tend to this.”

      Kiran sighed in disappointment. Though he felt like he wouldn’t claim he had understood what transpired between Camilla and he in the last few minutes, he couldn’t help but feel as though something important had been interrupted.

      “Kagero, please tell Titania I am on my way to the yard.”

      The solemn ninja nodded, then poofed away as mysteriously and silently as she had arrived. Kiran took only two steps toward the door before he felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back and turning him around. Camilla’s hand found its way to the back of Kiran’s head while the other came in low on his waist. As she pulled him in her hand found its way under his cloak and his loose tunic to find skin. Tantalizingly her hand trailed around his hip and up the small of back a she pulled him into her embrace. With a gentle force she pressed his face into her chest and rested her head onto his.

      Camilla’s touch felt electric on his skin, and her scent felt intoxicating a combination of citrus and lavender. He felt as though his face was buried in the most luxurious pillow. As though breaking through a barricade, thoughts rushed forward laden with desire. He wanted to hold and caress her, explore every inch of her with his lips. Thoughts of her laughter and his teasing intermingled with her glistening thighs and the tuft of lilac hair between her thighs.

      Kiran wrapped his arms around over her robe and pulled Camilla to him. He breathed in deep and attempted to find a tranquil mind space. The Nohrian would not let him have that peace however, as she brought her hand around and caressed his cheeks before lifting his face. Her lips, full and tender, stamped the Summoner’s forehead and she ran her fingers through his hair.

      “You are sweet little summoner. Perhaps we can talk more later.”

      Kiran opened his mouth to speak but Camilla pushed him away, not forcefully but enough to say this moment was over.

      “We both have our tasks. Please, stay safe.”

      As Kiran left for the training yard the only thing on his mind was Camilla’s final wink and wave.          

 

 

                


End file.
